blizzardfandomcom-20200213-history
High Heavens
"The Silver City, the Crystal Arch, the Diamond Gates. I can scarcely imagine what it must be like to behold these magnificent structures in person, or how it might feel to cross bridges of light, or bask in the glory of cascading fountains of music and harmony. After all, how could I, a mere mortal, ever hope to comprehend such splendor?" —Deckard CainBook of Cain The High Heavens (also known as High Heavens Kingdom High Heavens Realm High Heavens World High Heavens Planet 'High Heavens Dimension Kingdom of High Heavens Realm of High Heavens World of High Heavens Planet of High Heavens Dimension of High Heavens Kingdom of the High Heavens Realm of the High Heavens World of the High Heavens Planet of the High Heavens Dimension of the High Heavens or simply Heaven Heaven Kingdom Heaven Realm Heaven World Heaven Planet Heaven Dimension Kingdom of Heaven Realm of Heaven World of Heaven Planet of Heaven Dimension of Heaven Kingdom of the Heaven Realm of the Heaven World of the Heaven Planet of the Heaven and Dimension of the Heaven) is the realm and kingdom of angels and opposing realm of the Burning Hells. Presided over by the Angiris Council, it is a bastion of light and harmony. Lore The concept of Heaven has been romanticized by humanity over the ages, yet prior to Diablo's final assault on the realm, no mortal had ever set foot in the realm. But through observation, both direct and indirect, Heaven is a realm of clouds and light that seems to enjoy a perpetual dawn, stretching into infinity. However, despite these clouds, it never rains.Diablo III, Act IV Heaven is a hostile environment for humans—the air is cold and devoid of moisture, which rapidly leads to dehydration. The amount of light can cause irritation to the eyes. It is stated by the Zakarum that the souls of the virtuous dwell in Heaven, but Deckard Cain noted that there appeared to be little hard evidence for this belief. History Early History As the Burning Hells were spawned from Tathamet, Heaven came from Anu. After the final battle between the two deities and the birth of Creation, his spine spun out into the primordial darkness, where it slowed and cooled. Over countless ages it formed into the Crystal Arch, around which the Heavens took shape and form. And thus, as the Hells gave rise to demonkind, so too did the Arch give birth to angels. Two races who would war against one another for eons in the Great Conflict over the Worldstone. Heaven was besieged many times, yet over the conflict's history, no force ever succeeded in breaching the Diamond Gates and gaining access to the Silver City. And the Heavens Shall Tremble By the End of Days, Heaven had been in a state of decline for some time.2017-11-21, Soundtracking Hell - The Music of Diablo III: Reaper of Souls. YouTube, accessed on 2017-11-29 Heaven's apparent impregnability came to an end at the hands of Diablo, the Lord of Terror Chaos and Fear having become a singular Prime Evil. The Diamond Gates were breached and for the first time in history, demons stepped foot inside the Silver City. All hope seemed lost, and Diablo managed to reach the Crystal Arch itself. However, the Nephalem were able to slay Diablo and prevent the Arch from becoming corrupted. As the arch shone once more, Diablo's corruption was cleansed from the realm. For a moment, it looked like both Heaven and the mortal realm could face a new dawn. Together.Diablo III, Act IV Ending Cinematic It was a moment that did not last. Heaven continued to 'heal' after Diablo's assault, but the Black Soulstone remained in the realm. After being recovered, it was guarded in the Silver City. However, its corruptive influence remained, and discord began to seep back into Heaven. Despite Tyrael's protests, Imperius and the other Council members refused to move the artifact.2013-09-11, Diablo III: Storm of Light — Coming in 2014. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-09-12 With the aid of the Horadrim he was able to retrieve it from Heaven, and the corruption lifted.Storm of Light Reaper of Souls With the Reaper assault on Sanctuary, the various factions of Heaven reacted differently.2013-12-08, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III Lore and Story Q&A Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-03-26 However, it was drawn into the conflict when the Reapers assaulted Heaven in order to prevent the Nephalem from pursuing Malthael into the fortress of Pandemonium. Malthael was subsequently defeated with the aid of Imperius.Diablo III, Act V The Realms of Fate After Malthael's defeat, the High Heavens were still recovering from Diablo's assault. To make matters worse, a new peril arose in the form of the Realms of Fate.2017-06-22, First Look: The Shrouded Moors & Beyond. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-06-24 As a result of the Nephalem's battle with Diablo,2016-11-20, BlizzCon 2016 Diablo III Dev Talk Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-11-20 tomes within the Library of Fate were changing Heaven itself, transforming into small pockets reflecting the past, present, and potential futures, marring the skies of Heaven.2017-06-27, What's New in Patch 2.6.0. YouTube, accessed on 2017-06-30 Though none could make sense of why this has occurred, it still posed a threat to Sanctuary. Tyrael invited the Nephalem to investigate. In-game Diablo III Heaven is the focus of the fourth act of Diablo III. Development During development of Diablo III (which was originally carried out by Blizzard North), it was also intended that the game take place in Heaven. It featured a drawn out conflict between Heaven and Hell that players would interact with, in a situation similar to the Alliance vs. Horde paradigm from Blizzard's Warcraft series.2006-02-03, Rumor: Diablo III On the Way? You Better Believe It!. Gaming Steve, accessed on 2013-09-12 After Blizzard North's version was canceled in 2005, and Blizzard Entertainment rebooted the project,2011-02-16, The First Screenshots from Blizzard North’s version of Diablo III. IncGamers, accessed on 2013-09-12 Heaven remained in the game, but with an apparent artistic overhaul. Locations While Hell is divided into several realms whose borders constantly shift, the locations of Heaven remain static. Much of Heaven is concentrated within the Silver City, including its five notable domains (one for each member of the Angiris Council). Otherwise, the land outside the city is quite empty. The land itself is composed of light and sound. Every one of the domains can induce adverse psychological effects on humans, corresponding to the nature of the domain in question. These effects can be both positive and negative.Storm of Light At the borders of Heaven are portals that lead to other realms.The Art of Diablo III Domains *Courts of Justice (domain of Tyrael) *Gardens of Hope (domain of Auriel) *Halls of Valor (domain of Imperius) *Pools of Wisdom (domain of Malthael) *Library of Fate (domain of Itherael) Other Silver City Locations *Angiris Council Chamber *Blessed Chancel *Column of Tears *Diamond Gates (entrance to the city, destroyed) *Fist *Girth's Ascent *Holy Sanctum *Radiant Chapel *Ring of Judgment *Silver Spire **Crystal Arch (the center of Heaven) *Tabernacle of Light *The Crystal Colonnade *Vestibule of Light *Wall of Edicts Exterior Locations The following are areas that exist outside the Silver City, but are still part of Heaven. This includes temporary fortifications of the Demonic Legion *Angelic Lands (cut content) *Nod (likely demonic forward base) *Phoenix Lands *Worm Bridges (used by the Demonic Legion) References de:Hohe Himmel Category:Lore Category:Diablo III Category:Realms Category:High Heavens locations Category:Kingdoms of Sanctuary